


Band Geeks

by Dipperdots



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Marching Band, Multi, Musical Instruments, Musicians, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:33:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dipperdots/pseuds/Dipperdots
Summary: Fareeha Amari is in her senior year of High school. This is her final year in Overwatch High Marching Band. The last three years have been the best three of her life. This though everything is different, this year she's the band's drum major. She's the head of the band and it's a lot of responsibility. Add on her crush on Angela, the beautiful blonde flute player. Not to mention all the trouble the rest of her friends manage to get into. Will she be able to make it through band camp and the rest of the marching band season?---(I'm a band nerd who wanted to write a fanfic about band nerds)





	Band Geeks

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this sucks I just really wanted to write it. I got bored of overwatch high school aus being about sports and junk. I was in band so this is something I relate to. This first chapter is all over the place but I was trying to get everyone I wanted to be introduced along with their instruments

Fareeha had been up since the early morning. She had checked, double check and even triple checked her bags. Everything was there, she was finally ready. It was the day she had been excited about the whole summer. It was her senior year or band camp that was finally here.

Fareeha pulled on her Overwatch High School Marching Band t-shirt. A picture of a fierce-looking owl, the school's mascot was on the front. Amari was written on the back, along with the words drum major. A title in which she wore proudly.

It felt like yesterday that she was just another freshman snare player. She worked her way up to the best snare player, then to playing tenor drums, and was officially chosen as drum major after the last one graduated. It was hard and she spent hours practicing but it all paid off.

As Fareeha pulled her shoulder-length hair back into a small ponytail. She left only the gold bead braided stands to stay loose. She looked at herself in the mirror. She pulled on her baseball cap. A simple cap with the words 'I'd hit that' and a picture of a drum. It dumb but she had worn it every year. She wasn't planning on stopping now. Finally ready she smiled at herself. All the memories of the past years came flooding back.

"Habibti, are you ready?" A voice called from outside her bedroom. "It's time to go! Don't want to be late, miss drum major." Her mother's words broke her from her memories.

"Yeah mum, I'm coming right now!" She hollered back, quickly gathering her thing. The last thing she grabbed was her pair of drumsticks. As she left her room she saw her mother waiting by the door. A warm smile stretched across her face. Freshman year Fareeha's mother had been a bit nervous to see her baby going off for a week. Now she was most likely happy to have a week to herself.

"Are you sure you haven't forgotten anything?" Her mother questioned, opening the door for her daughter. "You have enough changes of clothes, bug spray, sunscreen, and your toiletries?" Fareeha groaned at her mother's nagging. Even though she knew it was all because her mother cared.

"Yes mum, I have everything so let go." Fareeha sprinted to the car with her bags. She waited a bit impatient for her mother to open the trunk. Her bags weren't heavy, she was used to carrying heavy instruments all the time. Whether that be her own or helping out other people. She had pretty toned muscles from being in band and playing basketball.

"Alright, I'm just making sure you are completely prepared." Her mother casually made her way to the trunk opening it. Fareeha set her bags in the closed it, joining her mother in the car. "You didn't forget Horus did you?"

Fareeha rolled her eyes and let out a loud groan. "Mum, I'm not a little kid. I don't need a stuffed toy anymore, I'm a senior." She huffed as she crossed her arms. Her mother started the car and giving her daughter a knowing look. It was a lie, her stuffed animal falcon named Horus was the first thing she had packed.

The drive to the school only took a few minutes. By the looks of things, almost everyone was there. Fareeha could see her group of friends in the grass chatting. She hurried out of the car to see them as soon as her mom stopped.

"Slow down habibti your friends aren't going anywhere. Let's get your bag out and onto the truck." Her mother spoke as she turned off the car. Fareeha sighed and turned back to the car. After she got her bags from the trunk, they started to walk towards the truck.

"You know mum you don't have to be here. I'm a senior now so I can handle all this on my own." Fareeha knew her mother wasn't going anywhere no matter how hard she convinced the older woman. Her mother was once the drum major when she went to Overwatch High. She was, in fact, one of the best. Being respected by everyone in the band new and old. Now she was the camp's nurse.

"Oh hush, I'll try not to embarrass you too much" Her mother replied with a playful smile. Everyone expected Fareeha to follow in her mother's footsteps. Though she had plans to make the position her own. It wouldn't be easy but she was always up for the challenge.

"ANA!" A loud voice boomed from the luggage truck. A large man with white hair and beard stepped out from inside. The volume of the voice seemed to have startled a few of the freshman that helped load the truck. Fareeha forgot they were new and weren't use to the assistant band director Reinhardt yet.

"Come here you big goof." Her mother smiled while holding out her arms. He made her way over to Fareeha's mother. He gave her a big hug that lifted her off the ground. He was a lot bigger compared to her mother. Her mother hugged him back not even bothered by Reinhardt's strength.

The two of them went way back. Both of them were in the band together. They were even high school sweethearts. Fareeha was pretty sure there was still something between them. The two spent a lot of time together. Which she wasn't complaining since she loved Rein. She was happy as long as her mother was happy.

"Rein, it's too early to be that loud." Another voice from the truck caught their attention. A young Korean girl stepped from inside the truck. Large bags were under her eyes. Fareeha assumed the girl was up late gaming again. "Plus I think the other freshman peed themselves."

Hana Song was a freshman but had grown up around the band. Since she was a kid she wanted to join the band. Her father was the band director so all throughout middle school, she was there to help the band. She had a carefree attitude but deep down cared deeply about the band. She even managed to be skilled enough to take over the tenor drum after Fareeha became the drum major. That was something usually a Junior or sophomore would do.

"Morning, drum major." Hana gave Fareeha a little salute. Fareeha had taught the girl everything she knew. People even dubbed Hana 'Fareeha's freshman'. Which she said she hated but Fareeha could tell she actually loved it. It was better than the director's daughter. "Here, gimmie your bag and I'll load it up."

"Morning Hana and thanks." Fareeha handed the younger girl the bag. "You excited about your first official year of band camp?" She asked the Korean girl. Hana had gone to band camp with her father many times. Mostly to help him and the band. This year though she was actually part of the band, not just on the sidelines.

"Are you kidding, I'm legit super pumped!" Hana exclaimed as she grabbed the bag. "I mean I'm already the best tenor drum player. Not even you were good enough to play tenor freshman year." The younger girl smirked as she looked over at Fareeha.

"Sure, I bet you haven't even practiced since our last lesson." Fareeha rolled her eye playfully. "I bet you've been doing nothing but playing video games." The look on the younger girl avoided eye contact. A sign the Fareeha was probably right. "Let me guess when you aren't playing you are flirting with Brigitte."

As soon as the name left her mouth a face popped into view from the truck. "I heard my name, did you need something?" A Swedish girl about Fareeha's height stepped out from where she was loading bag. Brigitte was another freshman that already knew most of the band. She was Reinhardt's goddaughter. He brought her along whenever he had the chance.

Brigitte was a skilled tuba player like Reinhardt though she decided she wanted to learn bass drum. As much Rein wanted her to play tuba she was actually pretty good at bass. Fareeha was glad to have her in the drumline.

"No!" Hana shouted as her face turned a shade of pink. "I mean, we don't need anything. Just for you to take this." The shorter girl hurled the bag at Brigitte. Fareeha couldn't help but chuckle at the sight. All three of them had known each other for years. Hana had always had a crush on the redhead. Fareeha enjoyed being able to tease her for it.

"Oof!" Brigitte let out as she stumbled a bit steadied herself. "Hana, give me a warning the next time." The Swede adjusted the grip on the bad. "We can handle your bag from here, Reeha." She gave the older girl a warm smile.

"Don't put it down anywhere yet. I've got everything set up like Tetris. I don't want everything to fall." Hana climbed back into the truck. "Then it'll be game over. We will have to start all over." The smaller girl looked around for the perfect spot.

"Well, I'll let you two figure that out. I'm gonna go say hi to the others." Fareeha spoke but the two were in their own little world. Hana had muttered something about Brigitte had to get good. Brigitte only stood there and looked confused. Fareeha shook her head as she let out a small chuckle. Those two would end up together, she knew it.

Fareeha made her way over to the grass where he friends were. They were all in a group, chatting and laughing. She couldn't help but think how much she missed this. The first person to notice her was a brunette with short wild brown hair. The girl ran up to her as soon as they saw one another.

"Hey, luv!" Lena spoke in a cheerful British accent as she pulled Fareeha into a hug. Lena Oxten was one of the best snare players they had and was only a junior. She was offered the opportunity to play tenor with Hana but turned it down. "You wouldn't believe what happened to Winston earlier." The Brit pulled Fareeha into the group.

Winston a guy as big as a gorilla looked slightly embarrassed. The group seemed to have still been laughing at the story. "Well, I was eating some peanut butter while checking my tuba this morning. I was making sure the bell was nice and shiny. When I well..." He trailed off a bit but Lena nudged him to continue. "I dropped the whole jar in the bell."

The whole group laughed once again, Fareeha had joined in. "Then he couldn't get it out." Lena chimed in as she wiped a tear from her eye. "He had to blow through the bloody thing. I was there, the jar went flying! Way father than any toss our football team as ever thrown." That managed to get Winston to laugh.

"That reminds me of the time I played so hard my mute flew out of my trumpet." Lúcio a dark-skinned boy with dreadlocks mentioned. The memory made everyone laugh again. Fareeha remembered Lúcio playing a solo in the jazz band and hitting the director in the face. He was extremely skilled at trumpet but got a little too excited about his solo.

"Nothing beats when Zarya accidentally let go of her mallet. That thing actually managed to knock Genji right out." Lena mentioned as she pointed towards the large, toned, and pink haired Russian girl.

Aleksandra Zaryanova (or Zarya for anyone without a death wish) was Fareeha's best friend. They had met when they were freshmen and hit it off instantly. She was super skilled at the bass. "It made for great finally." Zarya let out a loud laugh. "Plus, green boy deserved it."

"I did not!" Genji defended himself with his arm crossed. He was also another skilled trumpet player. Though his skill sometimes got to his head. He liked to play too loud which annoyed everyone. He had gotten better at it recently. He used to think he was the greatest until Zenyatta showed up.

Zenyatta was an extremely skilled french horn player. He, of course, played mellophone in the band and was probably the best brass player they had. He taught Genji a lot of things and helped 'mello' him out. The two seemed pretty close since they spent a lot of time practicing together.

"Luckily I saw it coming. I swear to yall I did some matrix type shit to avoid that thing." Jesse smoke in his usual country drawl. He was dressed in his usual cowboy get up. Flannel shirt, blue jeans, cowboy boots, and a cowboy hat to top it all off. Fareeha had no idea how he managed to march in those boots. He played the trombone pretty well so no one really cared.

"Yeah right, you ended up hitting me in the face with your slide," Hanzo mentioned as he rolled his eyes. He was Genji Jesse's sorta boyfriend. The two had dated on and off since sophomore year. No one ever knew what was up with the two of them. Hanzo much like his younger brother was a skilled player. Though he played saxophone and was expected to go to college for it in the future by his parents.

"What is everyone laughing about?" A voice caught everyone's attention. Fareeha knew that voice, it belonged to the one person she was most excited to see. She turned to see the beautiful blonde haired and blue eyed Swiss girl. The girl she had a crush on since freshman year. The girl who could play the flute like an angel. The girl Fareeha planned to ask out before the end of camp, Angela.

"Hey, Ange!" Lena greeted with a bright smile. "We were just discussing funny incidence that has happened during band." The Brit filled Angela in on what she missed.

"Oh so like when Angela threatened Genji that she would shove her flute up his you know what." Another voice brought up from behind the blonde girl. The voice came from the short Chinese exchange student named Mei. She also played the flute and was Angela's best friend. "What was it for again?" She thought for a moment. "Oh yeah, he kept running into you over and over during the drills."

"Please don't bring that up." Angela hid her face in her hands. Everyone once again began to laugh. No one had ever managed to make Angela that angry before. To this day it had never happened again.

"He for sure deserved that one." Fareeha chimed in between laughter. Genji only nodded his head. He couldn't deny it was his fault. They all kept on with the funny stories, one after the other.

After a while, the band director, Jack Morrison got everyone's attention. "Alright guys, all the bags have been loaded on the trucks. Get all your things together the buses will be here soon."

Fareeha felt the excitement start to set in again. She missed the band camp. The outdoors, the cabins, the mess hall, and the random open field they marked to practice on. This was her last time she would get to spend a week at camp with the band, no with her family. She was going to make it the best one she's ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. If you want more let me know. I'm mostly just writing this for fun because it's something I enjoy. If you want to read it then I'll continue


End file.
